Weapons
Blinx: The Time Sweeper See Sweepers. Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space See Sweepers. Projectiles *Slingshot - The Slingshot is the starting weapon for the Tom Tom Gang. It fires small shots which will put enemies (excluding Time Monsters and machine-based foes) to sleep. It takes 3 shots for foes to fall asleep. *Slipper - Knocks out a Guard Sweeper. However, upon use, the slipper disappears. *Grand Slam - A Tom Tom baseball bat used to knock out a Guard Sweeper. However, upon use, the weapon disappears. *Hammer - A Giant Hammer that can deal damage to an opponent, activate switches, destroy boxes, and be used as a melee attack. Disappears after use on all Versus Mode maps, except for the Tom Tom Gang HQ map, where it can be used an infinite number of times. *Crossbow - Extremely accurate weapon that knocks out a guard sweeper. *Mine - Plants a small mine down which detonates if someone walks too close, causing damage. Only five mines can be planted at once; any excess mines will automatically detonate. Can deal high damage to a Tom Tom Tank. *Remote Mine - Same as the Mine, although Remote Mines can be remotely detonated all at once by the person who planted them. Guns *PIG-38 - A basic bullet-type weapon that is given to the player after he/she finishes the second Tom Tom Rank-up Exam. *TON16A - A weapon which can fire 4 bullets in a row. *MaG-420 - A weapon which can fire 6 bullets in a row. *Shotgun - Sprays bullets over a wide area, but not continuously or rapidly. *Winterfield - Sniper rifle with a zoom-in scope for deadly accuracy. Missiles *Firework - A small firecracker which can deal great damage. However, is extremely loud. *Grenade Launcher - Fires bombs at a distance. If the player is caught in the explosion, he/she will take damage. *BAZ-006 - A bazooka which can fire a deadly missile. Can cause splash damage if the shooter is too close to where the missle explodes. *SAM-440 - A bazooka which fires a heat-seeking missile that chases after the enemy. *TVM-3 - A remote-controlled bazooka. Can only be used in Versus Mode. Energy *Watershot - Sprays powerful blasts of water. It can put out fire, distract guard sweepers and throw foes a long distance in Versus Mode. However, deals no real damage. *FP-40 Flame - A flamethower that catches enemies on fire and deals damage to them over time. *G300 Ray - An energy-based ray gun that fires with great accuracy at lightning fast speeds. *Heavy Tub - Drops multiple giant tubs on the battlefield and causes great damage. Versus Mode only. * Satellite Laser - The ultimate Tom Tom weapon, available at 7000G in Carlos' Shop after the player has collected all 40 Pig Medals. It fires a thin green targeting laser over an area which turns to a flashing green sphere upon contact with a solid object, warning of the Satellite's blast radius. A few seconds later, a Tom Tom Satellite fires giant laser beam-like explosions over the area, severely damaging anyone within the weapon's radius (including the user if they are within the Satellite's firing radius). Available only in Versus Mode. Category:Info